


Answers

by PekoPeko



Series: Once upon a time [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Gen, Genderswap!Batfamily(exceptAlfred)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: เดเมี่ยนแค่อยากรู้ ว่าด้านบนนั่นมีอะไรกันแน่...





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> นี่เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของเอยูดีซีเทพกรีกค่ะ เคยลงไว้ในบล็อกสองตอน แต่เนื่องจากตัวละครเยอะมาก และคนที่ไม่เชี่ยวตำนานอาจจะรู้สึกว่าข้อมูลมันอัดไป เลยจะค่อย ๆ เขียนเกริ่นถึงตัวละครไปเรื่อย ๆ ก่อนลงเรื่องยาวให้ได้ทำความรู้จักกันค่ะ  
> *เผื่อไม่เห็นแท็ก ซีรีส์นี้แบทแฟมสลับเพศนะคะ แค่แบทแฟม ยกเว้นอัลเฟรดด้วย

 

 

Damiam's POV

 

 

“ท่านแม่ ข้างบนนั่นมีอะไรอยู่หรือ”

 

“โลกมนุษย์ ที่ที่พ่อของเจ้าอยู่ยังไงเล่า คิดถึงบ้านเกิดหรือ ลูกข้า”

 

เทวีตัวน้อยเม้มปาก นางรู้ว่ามารดากำลังบ่ายเบี่ยงคำตอบอย่างที่เคย แม้มีโลหิตศักดิ์สิทธิ์ไหลเวียนในกายเพียงครึ่ง และอายุยังนับว่าน้อยนัก แต่เดเมี่ยนฉลาดไม่แพ้สายเลือดบริสุทธิ์ที่อายุเท่ากัน ว่ากันตามตรง นางฉลาดกว่าและนางรู้ตัวดี จึงอดหงุดหงิดไม่ได้เมื่อได้รับการปฏิบัติเหมือนเป็นเด็กไร้เดียงสา

  
นางเคยคะยั้นคะยอถามพี่สาวต่างสายเลือดทุกองค์ รวมไปถึงบรรยายผู้อยู่ใต้อาญัติของเจ้านรก ไม่มีใครให้คำตอบเหมือนกัน

 

‘ที่ ๆ เราไม่สามารถกลับไปได้อีกแล้ว’ เทวีองค์โตตอบด้วยสายตาเศร้าโศก

 

‘ที่พำนักของพวกน่ารังเกียจ’ เทวีองค์รองตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงกราดเกรี้ยว

 

‘สุสาน’ เทวีองค์ที่สามเงยหน้าจากตำราตอบนิ่ง ๆ

 

‘ไว้โตขึ้นก็รู้เอง องค์หญิงน้อย’ ฟิวรี่ตนแรกบ่ายเบี่ยง

 

‘อย่าพูดเรื่องนี้ต่อหน้าท่านจ้าวเชียว’ ฟิวรี่ตนที่สองเอ่ยเตือน

 

‘ข้าก็ไม่รู้เหมือนเจ้านั่นแหละ’ ฟิวรี่ตนสุดท้ายส่ายหน้า

 

‘อย่ารบกวนท่านหญิงกับท่านชายเลย’ พ่อบ้านผู้ชรายิ้มอ่อนโยน ไม่เปลี่ยนสีหน้าเมื่อเห็นโทสะที่สาดประกายจากนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเขียนคู่สวย  
‘วันนี้เซเบอรัสอารมณ์ดี เราไปให้อาหารมันกันดีไหม’

 

นางพ่ายแพ้แก่ข้อเสนอนี้ทุกที และสุดท้าย เธอกลับมาหามารดา แม้รู้ว่าจะได้รับคำตอบแบบไหน แต่หมายมั่นไว้แล้วว่าจะเค้นเอาความจริงให้ได้

 

“ข้าไม่ได้หมายถึงโลกมนุษย์ ข้าหมายถึงเหนือขึ้นไปอีก ด้านบนนั่น ยอดโอลิมปัส”

 

เฮดีสไม่ตอบ แต่ชั่วขณะนั้นเดเมี่ยนเห็นบางสิ่งแตกร้าวในสายตามารดา ในสายตาจ้าวนรกผู้ไม่เคยแสดงอารมณ์ใด ๆ นางเม้มปาก แสร้งเปลี่ยนเรื่อง ไม่พูดถึงมันอีก  และนึกไม่ถึงเลยว่าอีกไม่ถึงชั่วทศวรรษมนุษย์ นางจะได้ขึ้นไปเหยียบที่นั่นด้วยตนเอง...

 

 

 

 


End file.
